Thrushflight's Path
Prologue: Below The Evergreens SpringClan The evergreens kept out much of the morning light. A flame colored tom was standing next to a coal-colored tom. The two were best friends, eying this she-cat over. The she-cat was a beautiful blue, long-haired she-cat who huddled on her soft bed of moss, not facing them. "They're beautiful..." The flame colored tom whispered. Four little kits snuggled their mother, suckling all the milk and warmth from her. The coal colored tom nodded. "You should be proud, Sunfur. Strong, healthy kits have been born to you and Greywhisker. What shall you call them?" Sunfur blinked, scrolling through names for his kits. He placed a paw on a tortoiseshell she-cat's back. "This will be Spottedkit." Next he placed a paw on a cream point she-cat, with almost invisible ears. "This will be Morningkit." Sunfur leaned down and nosed the two she-cats, who didn't seem affected because of their need for milk. he looked at the next kit, another tortoiseshell she-cat. "This will be Tortoisekit." He nosed her and got a small reaction, the kit stopped suckling to touch noses with her father before returning. The final kit was tom with blue fur like his mother. He touched noses with him and said "This will be Thrushkit." He looked to his mate for approval, and she swung her tail around in acknowledgemnt. "Excellent, Sunfur. I'm sure your proud. I shall tell Dovestar immediately." The cat turned and ran off to inform the leader. Greywhisker turned to look at her mate now, with a happy glow in her eyes. "They will grow up to be great warriors, I'm sure of it." Chapter 1: Beyond The Nursery Greywhisker nuzzled her kits protectively. "Five moons already." She sighed drearily, as though she couldn't believe her little kits were growing up to become apprentices. Thrushkit and Tortoisekit bounced around each other, excited to become apprentices. Morningkit preferred to stay close to her mother, and was awfully protective of her siblings. And then there was Spottedkit - quiet, almost never speaking. They were quite the group. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Watching Tree for a Clan meeting!" A voice echoed throughout the camp. Greywhisker shook out her fur. "Stay here. I must attend this." She stretched out her forepaws and hindpaws and bounded off toward the Watching Tree near the main hollow. The kits looked at eachother. "I'm tired of this!" Morningkit stamped her paw in frustration. "I hate when Mom has to leave us! I say we catch our own prey so we can join them!" All the kits looked at her in silence. Morningkit wasn't one to be outgoing, but she had a point. It was boring, nobody seemed to be having kits. The nursery was lonely. "Yeah! Good idea, Morningkit! Let's go!" Thrushkit twined tails with Tortoisekit and the three bounded off, leaving Spottedkit alone. "Mom said don't leave! Ugh!" She layed down and buried her head in the moss. - Morningkit trotted ahead of the others, being the oldest of the three travelers. "A mouse!" Tortoisekit yowled, puncing on top of it. The mouse scuttled away, right through the paws of Thrushkit and Morningkit. A few pigeons fluttered away as well as a squirrel. "Was I too loud?" Tortoisekit asked, sitting up and cleaning off her paw. "Obviously." Morningkit rolled her eyes. "It's simple. Watch me." She arched her body and stayed perfectly still. A tiny mouse came out from underneath a leaf. With a quick hop she had caught the mouse. "Wow!" The other two looked at their older sister with envy, and she picked up the tiiny mouse in her jaws. "Back home now!" She ordered through the mouthful. The siblings gave her a perplexed look and exchanged glances. They listened to her, deciding that since she could catch prey she was truly their leader. - When they arrived, the kits settled in their nest and Morningkit dropped the mouse. "Let's share." She smiled. "Youngest first. Go ahead, Thrushkit." Thrushkit nodded, eagerly taking a bite. Tortoisekit did the same. Morningkit followed, and finally Spottedkit finsihed it off. Their mother returned shortly after, beaming with delight. "Hello, my kits. Guess what? Goldpaw has become a warrior - Goldtongue." She looekd down at the bones on the moss. "Wait...who gave you this?" Morningkit beamed at her mother. "I did. I'm ready for a mentor!"﻿ ﻿ Category:Books